Beautifully Cruel
by JustOldFashioned
Summary: *Non-con* - After Lucy breaks up with James, Logan can see James would never be over her. He just didn't expect it to awake a monster in one of his closest friends. Violent! Dominant! James. - Rape, abuse.


**Hello everyone. I know I haven't being active as I said I would but reality came around and the usual free time I had to write became very short, so I was able to type a few words each day until I could finally complete one of my requested oneshots. This one is for RedCutie99, who was extremely patient and understanding. I apologize for making him wait so long. So, sorry… :/**

**Oh and there is something important that I need to tell before you guys start reading is that I put a lot of work on this story. And since it has a delicate issue such as rape and abuse, I don't want to have people saying things like: "Why would you write something like that?" or "That's disgusting." or even "This shouldn't have been posted." If you don't like the content, don't read. It's simple.**

**With that said, I want you all to enjoy my newest work so… Enjoy.**

Everybody knew James wanted Lucy. And when he finally had his chance with her, the pretty boy couldn't feel happier. Logan just assumed his bandmate wanted her for a one night stand, but seeing how much his hazel eyes shone whenever he was with her, talked about her or just thought of her, made him change his mind. But when the smart boy thought the couple was the happiest on Earth, he overheard the two lovers arguing loudly. It took him a little while to realize what they were talking about but when he did, he couldn't help but gasp at it.

"I don't want you anywhere near me James. I can't take it anymore!" Lucy said going avoiding the muscular singer from coming inside. She was trying to close the door but she wasn't strong enough to do.

"Please babe, let me in. We can talk and work it out." James begged, using all his might to at least leave an opening so she could hear his words and maybe calm down a little. "I promise I won't do it again. You know I love you."

"Liar! You only love and care for yourself! You're too rough James. I could have gone to the hospital because of what you did that night!" Logan could tell she was almost crying. He still didn't know what she meant, but it was indeed something serious. "Go away!"

"Not until you let me in." James warned pushing the door a little harder.

"Don't you ever learn? Stop! I don't love you. I'd rather die than be any second more with you! We're over!" Lucy's words were followed by absolute silence. James finally stopped and didn't know what to do. She just had broken up with him. He didn't know what to say or do. He just stood there paralyzed with no expression at all. Lucy was finally able to close the door and locked it to keep James from coming inside and maybe hurt her again.

Logan knew it was time to go. He didn't want his bandmate to know he was spying on him so it'd be better if he were waiting for James in their apartment. He silently left the scene and walked to the stairs where he carefully tried to not make too much noise. He knew James would like to have some time alone to reflect before reaching out for help from the ones closest to him.

* * *

><p>But against Logan's prediction, James didn't show up at any time of the day so when it was dinnertime, Mrs. Knight asked the smart boy to look for his band mate. Doing as he was told, Logan decided to ask Bitters if he had seen the tall brunette anywhere. The middle-aged man answered silently pointing to the gym. After thanking him, Logan walked to the gym and found James alone while doing bicep curls in front of the mirror. He came closer to the sweaty figure lifting weights as the iron clinking and James' heavy breath sounded in the air.<p>

"C'mon man. Dinner is ready." Logan said simply and watched the movement of his band mate's bulging arms came to a sudden stop. Suddenly he heard the 25-pound dumbbells hit the floor loudly as James turned around to face the shorter brunette.

"Don't you think if I wanted to eat, I'd already be there?" The muscular singer let out a rhetoric question and Logan was taken back at the rude way he was being spoken to. He'd never seen James so angry and it was kind of scaring him. The pretty boy walked over the dumbbell rack and picked 30 pound ones in each of his hands before going back to his routine. "Now get the fuck out of here and let me workout in peace!"

Without an answer for those harsh words, the smart boy realized maybe it was a bad idea to disturb his band mate right after Lucy dumped him. So he didn't dare to look behind him and walked to the door and tell Mrs. Knight that James wouldn't be joining them for dinner. But right before he was about step out of the gym, he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder. He looked back at the taller man who seemed regretful.

"Dude, I'm sorry. You're just being a good friend. I'm with a lot of things in my mind at the moment and I ended up taking them out on you. So I hope you can forgive me." James said and Logan could see the pretty boy meant what he just said. The shorter brunette simply smiled and nodded. "Thanks man. You're great. Now let's eat! I'm starving."

* * *

><p>After a few weeks, James had given Logan a lot of reasons for the smart boy to believe that Lucy was still an important part of his life that he couldn't let go. One of those reasons was that James wasn't caring about his appearance as much as he did in the past. His hair has grown and he didn't bother to get it cut or even brushing it at all, making his lucky comb to be forgotten. Another considerable change of behaviour was how he spent his spare time at the gym until the last minute he had, just stopping to eat, sleep and sing. It seemed to Logan that James was releasing his frustration by lifting weights as an attempt to get Lucy off his mind. That constant and heavy work he forced his muscles to do by pushing them to their limits caused his testosterone levels to rise considerably. And just like Logan expected, it made James angry even with stupid things.<p>

"Stop eating like that man, the gym's not going to vanish if you're not there." Kendall said watching his band mate devouring his breakfast and laughed so he wouldn't sound so worried as he actually was.

"Kendall's right honey. Maybe you should slow down a little." Mrs. Knight said placing a tray of cookies on the table. They suddenly heard James' fist coming in contact with the wood in front of them. They jumped at the sound and how a deep dent appeared on the surface of the furniture after the pretty boy removed his hand from there. There was a couple of seconds of silence until James broke it by slamming his hand against the table one more time and with his loud speech.

"Don't make me angry! You won't like me when I'm angry…" The tallest of them all said and the others didn't dare to open their mouths. "Nobody tells me what to do! Fuck this, I'm going to the gym."

After all was said and done, James stood up and walked out of the apartment, making sure to slam the door behind him. With the strength he did, a large crack appeared on the wall right upon the doorframe. Logan was simply dumbfounded with the rudeness coming from one of his closest friends. But now it was the first time James didn't even bother to say he was sorry. He used to whenever he lost his temper. And the pretty boy was getting angry a lot lately for no unreasonable motives. Logan knew the muscular singer would just have to reduce his exercises so he could relax and somehow be a civilized human being again.

* * *

><p>Months have passed since the breakup and James still couldn't cope with the feeling of losing Lucy. It became even more intense when she started going out with Jett. The two celebrities never enjoyed each other's presence in the same space and now that the handsome actor had what James wanted the most, it made him even more wintry with everything that came his way. All this time, the pretty boy gave up taking care of his image. He couldn't find a reason other than please Lucy's eyes to get a stylish haircut or shaving his body. But, on the other side, instead of getting lazy like most people would do after an emotional trip, James made the gym his home and stayed there all day, lifting weights until failure. He tried to make his muscles ache from the hardcore workout session so he could actually forget the pain of being disposed by the one he truly cared about.<p>

Because of all that time spent at the gym, James was starting to go from a fit guy to a muscle bound jock. His constant weight lifting made him his body grow really muscular. He probably gained 50 pounds ever since the day Lucy said she didn't wanted to see him anymore. Salient veins appeared in the surface of his arms which stood pumped from the heavy workout 24/7. People were now afraid to come closer to him now that he'd grown and his personality changed from a friendly cocky guy to a violent douchebag. Even the girls that once wanted to have a shot with him after hearing he was available were rudely ditched for the pretty boy for he only wanted the girl that actually ditched him for being rough.

But then, there was a day when James seemed to go back to his old fun self. He was smiling like he used to do before the tragic break up. Everybody in the 2J could finally exhale in relief for James didn't seem a menace anymore. In the last few months he was having trouble with his temper and after Carlos ended up with his arm in a sling because of one of James' punches for being 'too happy', nobody dared to say anything for they didn't want to end with anything broken. But at that special day, everything was back to normal. Kendall, Carlos and Logan were planning to spend the day at by the pool and James kindly asked if he could join them. At first they did hesitate waiting for any of the three to say something about their friend's request. The smart boy sighed and allowed it. He thought that maybe it would make James forget about all of the things he went through and maybe he could even find a nice girl who could make him feel alive again.

"Hey Kendall, catch it." Carlos said throwing his football as far as he could, now that his arm was healed, and watched the blond run to get it in his hands before it fell on the floor. Logan rolled his eyes at their childish behavior and looked for the perfect spot to read his new medicine book. He took a look at James and the pretty boy seemed pretty comfortable leaning on the stretcher while passing bronzer oil over his skin. Now that he wasn't wearing a shirt, Logan could see how hairy James naturally was. Obviously his band mate had no reason to shave himself now that he and Lucy were over. He had to admit it was a lot of body hair sprouting from his band mate's chest and that it made him look extremely burly, especially with his bigger muscles. James' hair had grown longer as well along with his beard, giving him a complete different look. Logan then shook his head and decided to enjoy his monthly lecture with the natural soundtrack of the Palm Woods' residents.

After a while, everything remained in peace. But when Logan looked up at the couple entering the pool area, he knew something bad was going to happen. He watched as James' expressions seemed to darken after Lucy walked past the pretty boy while holding hands with Jett. He knew James wasn't ready to face that kind of fact. But all Logan hoped was that his band mate would be strong enough to realize and admit he and Lucy were over. But he wasn't. Seeing that the girl he was obsessed with was happy with another man made all of James' muscles contract. His gaze followed the couple until they disappeared into the building. Logan kept his eyes on the muscular singer who started to breathe heavily through his nose and had his fists clenched tightly. The smart boy knew James was on the brink of a breakdown and decided to help him go through that phase of his life but again, something happened before he could even stand up.

"Carlos! I told you not to throw it so far!" Kendall yelled and to make things even worse, the ball vigorously collided with the back of James' head. At that moment, everybody went silent as the time seemed to stand still. The pretty boy grunted and took the leather object in his hands and stood up from the stretcher making people step backwards, afraid of anything that could happen in the next seconds. "Wait man… You didn't think we did it on purpose, right?"

"Fuck you Kendall. Fuck all of you!" James yelled and a loud explosion sounded in the air making the blond jump. The pretty boy unconsciously put so much pressure that the ball gave in and popped, unable to fight the strength of James' muscles. The man tossed the empty object in the floor and put his shirt back on before walking away. Logan watched the whole scene and decided to put an end in that kind of behavior. It was like James blamed everybody else but him for the reason why Lucy broke up with him. Maybe it was time for Logan to say everything that should've been told to the tall singer when it all started.

So, knowing exactly where James was heading to, Logan went straight to their apartment. When he got on the second floor he could see the tall and wide shadow of his band mate before the door was slammed shut. The smart boy ran to the large piece of wood and spun the knob so he could get inside. As he entered he could see James in a huff, clearly upset of what took place at the pool area. At first, the muscular brunette didn't seem to notice he was there. Logan just watched his band mate, without a single drop of patience, pushing everything that was placed upon the table onto the floor.

"You know that breaking things is not going to make anything better, right?" The smart boy said making James turn around and look directly at him. "What's going on dude? I never saw you behaving like that."

"That's none of your business! Now get out, I want to be alone." James replied before grabbing a jar and throwing it against a wall. It shattered into a hundred tiny pieces of glass before the pretty boy looked back at his shorter friend. "Didn't you hear me? GET OUT!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Logan was determined to not leave the until it was all clear. It was obvious something was going on inside James' head that he haven't told anybody about.

"Do I have to kick your ass out of here?!" James walked towards his shorter band mate and after taking hold of the collar of Logan's shirt, he pulled the smart boy up until his feet weren't touching the floor before forcefully pressing him against the wall. "You're really pissing me off, you know that! Now if you don't want to end up with a broken bone, I advise you to leave me the fuck alone!"

"James, I'm trying to help you. Why do you have to be such an asshole with us?" Logan said and when he looked deep inside the taller man's eyes. It didn't seem right. He couldn't see the same pretty boy that used to put him in such crazy and troubled situations that Logan actually loved to experience. He didn't know who was this man in front of him, but he was sure it wasn't James Diamond.

"Oh you think I'm being an asshole with you? Well, guess what… I haven't even started yet!" James yelled and when he did, a few drops of spit came in contact with the side of Logan's face.

"I-I'm not afraid of you." Logan said doubting his own words. He was terrified for he didn't know with whom he was dealing with anymore.

"Oh yeah? I'll make you afraid!" With that said James took Logan to the room he shared with Kendall. After they were inside, the pretty boy used his foot to close the door behind him. Now, completely taken by the fear, the smart boy felt his own body hardly come in contact with the mattress after he was thrown by the male figure that once was his band mate.

"James, w-what are you doing?" Logan asked feeling his body stiffen when he watched the tall brunette climbing on the bed and standing in fours above his smaller figure. His mind knew exactly what James would do to him but at the same time he refused to believe it was real. "I-I want to help you, ok?"

"Well, you can help me. You see, ever since Lucy dumped me I haven't had any sex. So, I guess you could be really useful to compensate for all that time, right?" James said and then pulled Logan's arms over his head. He didn't know why but the fear of what was about to happen to him made him lie there paralyzed as the taller brunette lied his larger frame upon his. He gasped when he felt James' erection pressing against his thigh. It was so big that Logan couldn't even estimate its size. In fact, at that moment, he could only worry for his sake. "Can you believe Lucy said I was too big for her? That fucking slut."

Logan remained silent, not sure of what to say. Maybe that was one of the reasons she broke up with James. Obviously the guys knew the pretty boy was the biggest of them and it made it even worse for the shorter brunette. He needed to do something. Scream for help? No, James could get a lot worse. He looked to the door and thought about running until he found someone. But then the muscle bound on top of him would certainly avoid it since he was also the most athletic of them as well. Logan was so deep in his own thoughts that he only woke up when James took hold of his wrists and placed them above his head.

"You know… I've always thought you were kinda cute." With that said, James lowered his head and caught Logan's lips in a burning kiss. The smart boy didn't kiss back. He was so powerless and defenceless. Even more when James roughly pushed his tongue into his mouth. He couldn't believe it when he started feeling his own dick hardening against his band mate's. What a terrible way to discover about your sexuality. Maybe he always had a thing for the muscular brunette, but he didn't want something like this. Nobody did. He cursed himself for his body not corresponding his mind. He was so disgusted by the idea of being raped. Yes, he couldn't deny it. It was going to happen and he also couldn't do a thing to stop James from claiming his body. As the taller man explored the wet cavern of his band mate, Logan suddenly felt his legs being parted and James setting himself between them. And that was when he lost it. Tears began to roll down his face, making their way down to the mattress. And when they parted their lips, he expected that some sense would enter James' mind.

"Please James. Don't do this… Can we talk about this?" Logan plead to the burly man on top of him. He looked deep inside James' eyes and saw nothing but lust. "Please…"

"Don't worry Logie. This is just a friendly game. You just have to do everything I say, am I clear?" James asked but he only could hear his friend's shallow breath. He then fisted Logan's hair and pulled it to make his point. "AM I CLEAR?!"

"YES! Yes…" He screamed, confirming his abuser's words. He sobbed loudly but James didn't seem to care. "Just please don't hurt me."

"That would be up to you!" The pretty boy replied and smashed their lips together one more time. Then he started to dry hump Logan, making their clothed erections rub together. Now the shorter brunette had a clue of what Lucy meant when she said James was too rough. He gagged when he felt the thick, wet muscle making its way down his throat, constricting his air passage. James grunted, feeling the frustration of not being enough pleasured by the friction of his hips against Logan's. He needed more and he was going to have it. So he stopped abusing his band mate's mouth for a while, allowing Logan to fill his lungs with air once again. "Now, I'm going to show you the Diamond way of making things."

With that he got off from Logan and walked to the door, locking it before going back to the terrified figure lying on the bed. He grabbed the smaller boy by the collar and pulled him up so he was standing on his feet and facing his tormenter. James then took hold of Logan's shirt and yanked it off his body, putting the shorter brunette's bare chest in display. He threw the garment away and took a good look at the delicious figure in front of him. James couldn't have chosen someone better to fill his needs. The way Logan completely submit was a bonus. And he wanted to see how much more he could take before start begging for mercy.

"What are you waiting for?! Undress me, you fucking bitch!" James ordered and Logan took a little while before moving his trembling hands closer to the hem of his band mate's tank top. James smirked before raising his arms, exposing his unshaved armpits to the boy standing less than one feet away from him. They were covered with hair and Logan could feel the pungent smell coming from them. But it wasn't over yet. As he pulled the sleeveless shirt up, he could see how James' body was naturally hairy. A thick layer of hair covered his pecs and abs before disappearing into his shorts. Even with that fur, Logan was able to see the incredible definition in his band mate's muscles. Much more now that James had gained a lot of mass thanks to all that time in the gym. "Now I want you to worship me. And you better like it!"

Logan sniffed and lifted his arms until his hands was at the same level as the round, hairy pectorals before him. He placed his palms upon the shelf of muscle and started rubbing the muscular wall, feeling James flexing them so he could feel how strong he was. And surely Logan did. Not the way he wanted. He felt weak and like an insect close to James' tall and wide frame. Not wanting to make the pretty boy angry, he resumed his movements along the incredibly toned body. James smirked knowing Logan wasn't enjoying none of it. His crotch area certainly was but it didn't reflect his real feelings. With mean thoughts in mind, he wanted to make it even more uncomfortable for the shorter brunette.

"That's it. Worship the perfect body." James said and could feel the nervousness taking over Logan's body. He longed for the release he avoided himself from having for so long. He was loving the way the smart boy's hands ran through his thick body hair, but he had to prove Logan it wasn't right to piss him off like he did earlier. "Time for you to know your place."

Logan's body turned a whiter shade of pale. He didn't know what to expect but then, when he felt James' hands violently push him down, he was forced to kneel and face the evident bulge in the pretty boy's swimming trunks. He sobbed harder this time, feeling sorry for himself. It had to be a nightmare. That wasn't the James he met back in Minnesota. That boy was gone and replaced by a overgrown jock.

"Back to work!" James yelled and after placing his hands on the waistband of the undergarment, Logan pulled it down. As soon as the massive, 12 inch cock was freed from its prison, it bounced up and smacked Logan's face. "See? Even my dick knows how to treat a slut like you. Now suck!"

Logan took a good look at the towering member in front of him. It was simply too big. Two times bigger than the national average size. As if it wasn't enough, there was a huge pair of testicles hanging from it in a sagging scrotum. The whole package covered in dark, long pubic hair. James wasn't in the mood for waiting any longer. So he gripped the base of his mighty penis with one hand while the other took care of pushing Logan's head closer to it.

"Open up!" James ordered and pushed his hips forward as soon as a small passage was created between Logan's lips. The smart boy muffled whimper sounded in the air when he felt the bulbous, meaty head stretch his mouth before going straight to the back of his throat. There was nothing left to do except for to choke on the large intrusion. He could hear James grunting loudly for the tightness his cock had to face. "Fuck yeah…"

More tears ran down Logan's cheeks as the toxic smell coming from the pretty boy's groin filled his lungs. Without even having a time to take a deep breath of fresh air, James pulled his hips back and then forth, repeating the process until Logan took him entirely. It didn't happen so early, so more gagging sounds could be heard along with James' groans of pleasure. Logan took hold of the boy's hairy thighs, tightly closing his eyes while the circumcised member roughly filling every available space in his oral cavern. Everytime the huge column of flesh made its way into his mouth, an inch of the length was added, making James go deeper and down Logan's throat.

"Shit… You have such a good mouth Logie." James said clearly not caring about his band mate's sake. He was being violent by moving his hips back and forth, sinking into Logan's gullet and avoiding the smart boy from breathing properly. And then a sudden wave of pleasure hit the muscular brunette, warning him of a near orgasm. "Oh God, I'm gonna cum!"

Logan felt the large manhood inside of him getting even harder before he felt a thick gush of semen coming in contact with his taste buds. After that first rope, James pulled his shaft completely out of the kneeling boy's mouth and quickly took hold of his penis, pumping himself at a fast pace while he unloaded all over Logan's face. The shorter singer felt the hot seed landing on his eyelash, forehead and lips with the soundtrack of a grunting man as he finished riding his orgasm.

"Oh yeah babe, it felt so fucking good!" James said before he began to hammer his cock against Logan's features, smearing his cum all over them.

"Ok James, you had your fun, now let me go!" Logan demanded but the only response he got was a fist flying directly onto his left cheek. It made his body land on its side against the carpeted floor, making him completely scared for what would follow. "Ja-"

"Shut the fuck up! I own you now. It means you don't get to say anything. You live to pleasure me!" James said looking down at the hurt boy. Logan held himself but he couldn't avoid the tears from falling. It hurt so much. How did things get to this point? "Now, will you be a good slut and obey me?"

"Yes…" Logan whispered, looking down. He didn't want to face his bully for it would only make it worse.

"Yes, what?" James questioned.

"Yes sir." And with that said, the pretty boy placed his hand under Logan's armpits and lifted him up before throwing him back on the bed. The smart boy was lying on his stomach and suddenly felt a pair of calloused hands tightly grip his hips and pull them up so his ass was in the air. He knew what would be James' next move, but he refused to admit it. It was so humiliating. And just like he expected, the same pair of strong hands took hold of his shorts and pulled them down his legs until they were another piece of clothing thrown on the floor. He was now fully exposed to his predator.

"Oh yeah, such a nice ass babe…" James said and slapped the globes in front of him. Logan winced at the pain. He tightly held onto the bed sheets and pulled them up to his face, crying for he knew he had no other choice but take sting caused from the spanking. Soon his cheeks were burning and he could only imagine how reddened they were. When the slaps sudden became to a stop, Logan also stopped breathing. He then felt James squeeze his buttocks and pull them apart, exposing his black haired, virgin asshole. The pretty boy admired the view and spat on it, making Logan shudder with the feeling before sticking his tongue out and getting it close to the puckered entrance. Just as his wet muscle came in contact with the small hole, he felt Logan clench. He smirked for he knew it would be great to feel it around his cock, but not just yet. "You're so delicious."

James then started rimming Logan, for he didn't want to deal with blood. So he used his tongue to soft the ring of muscles. The smart boy was trying to control himself. He didn't want to show James he was enjoying it. But the response his body was giving was too strong to be stopped. He didn't want it. He really didn't. And all he'd done so far was pray that it would end soon, even though he didn't believe it would himself. He whined into the mattress when he felt a long, calloused finger press against his asshole, breaking the barriers until the tip came in contact with his prostrate. He arched his back and whined again, only to receive another powerful slap against his red buttocks.

"Do my little slut like when I do this?" James said and shoved another digit into Logan's virgin channel. It hurt. He let out a groan for having two fingers stretching his walls without a single drop of lube. James made sure to scissor them a few times before withdrawing completely. Logan hissed in pain and then felt the taller man grip his hips and pulling them closer to the edge of the bed. And when James was satisfied with the position, he took hold of his thick member and lined himself, before burying his penis into the boy with one single thrust. Logan felt the huge head of James' dick crush his prostate and without having any time to adjust or anything, the pretty boy pulled back, only to thrust back in and repeat the process over and over again. "Oh yeah, fucking you like a worthless bitch, huh?"

"Please, stop…" Logan managed to say between sobs. He felt James' arm wrap around his body and take hold of his semi-hard cock. The coarse hand rapidly stroking his length was giving just a bit of pleasure, and since he was getting pounded by behind like a rag doll, there was no way he could sense any kind of bliss. "I said STOP!"

Just as he yelled, James took hold of his hair and roughly tugged it, making Loan squeal in pain. The thrusting stopped like he hoped, but the silence and the not knowing what would follow after his misbehavior, made him incredibly fearful. James climbed on the bed and kneeled on the mattress, forcing Logan's head down into the sheets, which obliged him to look to his left. The smart boy's predator didn't like to receive orders like that, but the way Logan challenged him, it gave James the pretext to be even more brutal. He could sense the fear and it was the fuel for his actions. So, to teach his victim that there was no room for insubordination, the burly singer pulled his hips back so he could began drilling his band mate as hard as he could. While still pressing Logan's head into the bed, he pounded the shorter brunette's ass, making the constant skin slapping sound echo in the room.

"J-James!..." Logan yelled in pain, feeling the nest of pitch black hair come in contact with his burning buttocks. His inner walls were also on fire for the way a 12 incher stretched them to the point of ripping apart.

"Yeah, bitch! Fucking scream my name!" James said and pulled Logan's body up until his hairy chest was touching the smaller man's bare back. He wrapped his large, calloused hand around the boy's neck, narrowing the air passage. "C'mon faggot, I want to hear it!"

"James!" Logan's yell was followed by a hiccup, not having enough oxygen in his lungs. He decided to do what he was told and maybe try to find a way out of that creepy situation, but the way James loudly grunted and cursed, made him believe it would soon be over. He felt the pretty boy's larger body upon his as a mighty hand wrapped around his eight inch length, pumping it in time with the rough slamming in his anus.

"You're going to cum with me, you hear me? Gonna fill your ass with my spunk!" James yelled not able to hold himself much longer thanks to his own dirty words. Logan tried to find release as well, but clearly hating to be forced to do such thing without a little bit of pleasure. Just as James' thrusts got sloppier, the short brunette placed his own hand upon his band mate's one, as he rode out a painful orgasm. Several jets of cum shot out of his piss slit and landed on the bed sheets beneath them, triggering James' own climax. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck… God damn it!"

James' grunts warned Logan of the inevitable. He felt the mighty penis of the muscular brunette throb inside his rectum as it dumped lots of semen ropes into him. Weakened and unable to hold himself up, Logan collapsed on the mattress, feeling his sticky mess drench the skin of his chest. He panted heavily, waiting until he regained his strength so he could get out of that room. James seemed to watch him intently, but he couldn't tell since he didn't dare to face the taller singer.

"O-Ok, you've had your fun… Now let me go!" Logan didn't know from which part of his body he took the courage to say that since he was trembling from head to toe. Silence replied his words and it only made him gulp dryly, clearly regretting his speech. But soon, he felt the pair of strong hands spin his body around until his back came in contact with the mattress. Before he could react to that action, James' fist collided with the left side of his face, forcing saliva to spill out of the smart boy's mouth.

"You have one shitty mouth. Maybe I should treat it like one!" The hairy, muscular brunette yelled and shifted his body until his ass was standing above Logan's features. He dropped his weight on top of his band mate's face, making the smart boy's head sink into the mattress thanks to how heavy his muscles were. As soon as Logan felt himself being engulfed by the crevice between James' buttocks, he could sense the smell of the load of sweaty hair that circled the taller man's asshole. He tried to scream but only muffled sounds could be heard. "C'mon bitch, lick that ass if you know what's best for you!"

As soon as Logan heard those words, he gulped dryly and James orders were taken. He stuck his tongue out and slurped on that hairy hole, clearly afraid of what could happen if he misbehaved. The shorter singer tried not to mind the weight of James' balls upon his features. As he worked his tongue around the rim of muscles, he noticed that it was causing the muscular brunette support another boner as it relieved some of the pressure James' testicles were having on him. He also tried not to cry at how degrading it was for him. Tears came out of his eyes as he kept them shut during the rimjob he was giving the guy that once was his closest friends.

"Oh yeah! Work that tongue you filthy whore…" James cursed as he reached down to grab both of Logan's wrists, before guiding the boy's hands to his chest. He wanted his band mate to worship him during his task, for the feeling of being the superior was an incredible turn on for him. Logan knew what he had to do and rubbed the man's round pecs, giving special attention to the pretty boy's little nipples. He didn't want to do that, but he had no choice. And as soon as he could finish James off, he would be free from that horrible state. "Just like that. Feel a real man's body."

James wrapped his own hand around his impressive length as he furiously pumped it trying to find release. Logan still refused to look at what took place right before his nose, literally and kept on licking that clenching hole, hoping that James wouldn't be able to hold himself much longer. As his prayers were answered, he heard the muscular singer's breath turn into heavy pants and the body temperature rise considerably as his orgasm approached. He then felt James' hand wrap around his length and pump it vigorously in time with his own. It made Logan squirm, trying to avoid a natural body response to that stimulation as it was in vain. His shaft rapidly hardened and his balls tightened as a climax approached. After a couple of minutes he gave up trying to avoid his natural response to the way he was being touched. With an upward thrust of his hips, he came powerfully, covering his belly with streams of spunk as he cursed himself for being so weak.

"Oh fuck! Shit, here it comes… Oh God!" James growled as he lifted himself off Logan's face and straddled his chest and shoulders so he could point his manhood to the smart boy's features. The shorter brunette watched as the bulbous head of his muscular band mate's cock turned purple and seemed to bulge before his eyes. He couldn't move since he was trapped under the bigger man's body and waited for the inevitable event. James grunted as his dick retched and his balls squeezed the cum out of them. Logan closed his eyes as he felt the boiling hot ropes of semen hit his cheek, eyelashes, forehead and lips. "Take it bitch! Fuck!"

After what seemed like an eternity, the pretty boy finished unloading. Logan opened his eyes, just to face the one-eyed snake coming out of the dark forest that was James' pubic hair. The muscular singer laughed as he got off the bed before fisting Logan's neck so he could do the same. The smart boy was trying to breathe through his band mate's grip around his trachea until he was tossed against the wall. He gasped for air when James let go of his neck while feeling his predator's body press against his and into the wall. As Logan tried to push the man off him, he suddenly felt a fist hit him in the ribs.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?! I'm your owner now! So don't try to fuck with me!" James said pushing his body forward and squeezing his band mate between him and the wall. Logan was forced to look to his side as he sobbed. James smirked, feeling unbeatable. He had the smart boy exactly where he wanted him and from that day on, Logan would become handy whenever he needed release. "Now, be a good bitch and let me use you like you deserve to be."

With that said, James's hand traveled down Logan's creamy skin as it reached his ass, pulling one of his buttocks to the side as the other hand took care of lining his rod with the no longer virgin asshole of his sex toy. Logan yelled as James brutally pushed all the 12 inches into his body. His inner walls still burned from their previous abuse but the man didn't seem to care for the way he started plunging his cock in and out of his butthole as fast as he could. Logan always knew his band mate had an iron fist. He just didn't realize it would make him the things that were taking place in that room. It also made him think that maybe that was the reason why Lucy broke up with him. This time, Logan had no courage or strength to do anything to piss James off.

"Can you believe that bitch broke up with me because I wanted to do her ass? She's such a whiny whore, we're having so much fun, aren't we?" James asked and Logan remained silent. He was right, but things probably didn't happen like that. The pretty boy must have forced his penis into her without even warning or preparing, just like he was doing to Logan at that moment. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Logan yelled after he received a powerful thrust that drove James balls deep into his hole. That made his walls stretch to the bursting point and he feared that the muscular brunette had gone too far, if he hadn't already. As James resumed his pelvic thrusts, he fisted Logan's hair and pressed his face into the cold wall a his other hand took care of tugging the smart boy's soft member. "Please, stop… You're hurting me."

"What a pussy. You wanted to help me, didn't you? Now shut up! You are mine now." James said, stroking Logan's dick as it slowly hardened in his meaty hand. The shorter singer cried as his testicles hurt. He had orgasmed twice already and he didn't believe there was anything left inside his balls for him to shoot. He whined and hissed, feeling James' thrusts become erratic, warning him he was close. "Cum you fucking bitch!"

Logan didn't know how he did it, but he was able to reach an orgasm and shoot his load onto the wall. As he clenched the muscles in his rectum, James groaned and buried himself to the hilt before he came. Logan could feel the thick gushes of cum flood his anus as James' impressive length throbbed against his inner walls. As soon as it was over, the pretty boy pulled out and his seed ticked down Logan's thigh.

"Come here…" James warned and spun his band mate around so he was facing him. He looked at Logan's teared face and laughed at how ridiculous the smart brunette was. After that, he placed both hands on the boy's ass cheeks and pulled him up. Without any warning, James pushed his dick back inside Logan as he bounced the shorter man's body up and down on his member. "Worship me you fucker! Feel my body like a little bitch would."

Logan went back to his task of rubbing the hairy chest of his abuser, pretending to enjoy it as much as James was. Instead, he felt dirty, cheap and used. The man before him had taken his anal virginity and was making him feel even lower than most of the hookers around Los Angeles. James forced Logan to wrap his legs around his waist as he thrusted up and into the body he was carrying. The smart boy didn't know how James was lasting so long. Maybe after all this time without getting laid turned him into a fucking machine.

"C'mon Logie, cum on my abs. I know you want it." James taunted the boy who was quite sure he couldn't do anything more with his length. But when the muscular, hairy singer forcefully dig his nails into Logan's buttocks, the shorter boy decided to obey and try to not fail even if it hurt. He reached between their bodies and took hold of his abused member, working it so he could do what he was told. Logan even tried to take some pleasure out of the situation, but it was in vain. It felt so wrong that nothing could make him enjoy being abused like that. Then he realized why James was making him cum so many times. Whenever he orgasmed, it would clench his anal passage and trigger James own climax. Logan cried when he finally got his dick erect once more. It hurt all over and it was red thanks to the blood that was inside his genitals swollen veins. While having his ass ravaged by 12 inches of meat, he used all his might to pull himself to another orgasm. Incredibly he was able to. He bit his bottom lip so hard that he could taste the blood as his eight incher retched and shot the reasonable load onto James' abs as it trickled down his happy trail.

"Oh yeah, tighten that ass for me you bitch!" The pretty boy said and with one last push upwards, he dumped his semen into Logan's ass once more. Logan couldn't feel filthier. He still had spunk on his face that now dried and three loads of sperm in his rectum, which some of it glued to his thighs, not to mention the one he was forced to swallow when giving James that hurtful blowjob. Just as James finished shooting, he let go of Logan and let him fall on the ground. "On your knees! You have to lick this mess off my perfect body."

Logan hesitated before getting to his knees, feeling the pain of landing on the floor like that. He stick his tongue out and pressed it against his own seed, licking it off the man's abs. After the job was done, Logan tried hard not to puke. He was so disgusted by having to do that. He then felt a pair of strong hands pull him up by his armpits and throw him back on the bed. With his back on the mattress, Logan's eyes widened when he saw James getting closer as he took hold of one of his legs and placed it over his shoulder while the other circled his waist. With one quick push, James buried himself back into the boy's hole, while his previous cumshots worked as lube to ease his shaft in.

"Get ready Logie, because I'm gonna wreck your ass!" James said and again, he began to pound the smart boy mercilessly with all his might. His hairy, over muscled body was now covered in sweat while the room reeked sex. Logan's inner walls were sore from all that rough treatment but there was nothing he could do to stop it. In fact, all he could hope was that soon James would grow tired and leave Logan to finally breathe. But the pretty boy had proven him he could go for days and still last a little more. This time James' thrusts were harder, as if his dick was destroying everything that stood in its way. His actions were so brutal that Logan could no longer feel his legs. They were almost like dead weight. He knew he was probably gonna stay in bed for a week or two since he wouldn't be able to walk without feeling that unbearable pain. "Your ass is fucking mine…"

The feeling of the heavy balls slapping against his buttocks was making Logan realize how deep James was inside him. In fact, 12 inches up his rectum made him feel extremely nervous about his internal safety. Maybe he should even go to his doctor and check if he wouldn't have any sequel. But since James owned him now, he pretty much have no voice to speak up against the muscular singer. He pushed his thoughts away once he felt his band mate's calloused hand wrap around his lifeless length, pumping it in time with his inhuman thrusts. James is pounding Logan so hard that the smart boy could swear the bed shifted a couple of inches. As his dick hardened, the shorter brunette whined in pain as a tear ran down his cheek. It hurt. He was spent and couldn't support another powerful erection like that.

"Cum for me Logie. Squeeze my dick with that delicious ass of yours…" James ordered pumping his band mate's organ even faster. It didn't take long for Logan to feel that familiar pit in his stomach. And just as all the other times, he could feel his climax approaching fastly. "That's it, c'mon…"

"AHH!" Logan yelled as it happened. But because of his previous orgasms, barely a drop of semen dribbles out in a pathetic manner. James didn't care, as soon as the smart boy's dick spasm, he could feel his own explosion near. And it felt much more powerful than the others. Unlike Logan, the pretty boy could feel his balls full of semen to unload. And just as he expected, thanks to the sudden clench of Logan's inner walls, James was experiencing the best orgasm of his entire life. The 12 incher got even harder inside the shorter boy and throbbed a few times before releasing one, two… fifteen ropes of cum into Logan's rectum before it ran out of space inside his ass. The twitching dick was forced out of it's tight warmth and finished spilling his manly spunk all over Logan's thigh. "Please… No more… I can't-"

"I could use you all night if I wanted to, but today you can have a little rest. I'm going to the gym. You better be ready for more when I get back, am I clear?" James asked and Logan gulped dryly before nodding. "Good… Now clean this shit up. This place is a mess!"

Logan silently watched as James walked out of the room. He curled to the side, praying for it to be one terrible nightmare and that he would wake up soon. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. He belonged to James now and he had no choice but to accept his place as his sex toy. How can someone like him can be so beautifully cruel?

**Ok, this is it for now. I really tried my best to write this story, so if you guys liked it and want more, please write it on the review and favorite. This story was firstly planned to be a oneshot, but if a reasonable amount of people are curious for what can happen in the possible next chapters, I may turn it into a multi-chapter story. Now, if you also have an idea for a oneshot, PM me and we'll discuss the details before I can start working on it.**

**Thanks in advance.**


End file.
